1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a one-component moisture curing adhesive for use in a vehicle lighting appliance and a vehicle lighting appliance using the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, hot-melt adhesives have been used to adhere lenses and housings in vehicle lighting appliances (e.g. headlamps).
However, in some cases, when a hot-melt adhesive is used to adhere a lens and a housing, a hot strength of the adhered portion (adhesive strength at elevated temperatures) declines.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-286883A, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-84110A, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-137468A, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H07-258620A describe examples of reactive hot-melt adhesives.
However, the present inventors discovered that when a reactive hot-melt adhesive is used to adhere a lens and a housing in a vehicle lighting appliance, curing in deep portions is inferior.